


Speed is key

by Sashasanidea



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robosex, Smut, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/pseuds/Sashasanidea
Summary: Google picks up things Jack says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my folders unfinished for a long time. but i hope you guys enjoy it very much <3

Jack just finished recording. For the first time in his life his voice feels a little bit hoarse from yelling so loud. He puts his headphones down on his desk softly rubbing his ears. It was warm already and he was happy to be done for the day.  
Suddenly he feels arms around his waist and jack is pulled back against a broad chest. The air in his lungs is pushed out with a surprised little sound. The only one at home is his Google unit. Jack didn't even know it could show affection at all.

One of the hands wandered over his chest, rubbing soft calming circles. Jack tried to turn around to look at the robot but is still pressed against him. He felt a wet sensation against his neck and figured it is the robot’s tongue. Jack started to breathe a little bit heavier than before. He feels wet lips press against his skin. He can't say he isn't hot and bothered already.

He was pushed over his desk, the robot yanked his pants down breaking the zipper. Jack felt his dick trapped between himself and the wood of the desk, a small moan leaves him already. He felt how his cheeks are spread and he screwed his eyes shut because he was afraid the robot will fuck him dry. Jack took quivering breaths holding onto the desk with cramped fingers.

The pain didn’t come, neither did Google’s dick. Jack felt a wet sensation now against his entrance, it felt new and strange to him. He couldn’t turn around to see what was happening but suddenly he was being penetrated by what he guessed was Google's tongue. A loud moan left his lips, nobody ever ate him out. He pushed his hips back against the tongue. Google punished him immediately with a low growl against his flesh and a hard hand coming down on his asscheek. Jack moaned louder, he had a mild painkink.  
He felt the muscle probe against his prostate and he moaned again louder. He tugged on his own hair and felt himself panting.

Suddenly google pulled back, flipping him around so he is on his back. Jack pushed the keyboard away so it wasn't in his back anymore and looked at the robot. His face was too beautiful for this world. It was clear except a few freckles and artificial birthmarks.

Jack took long deep breaths to get himself under control, “Google, you don’t have to.”   
He awaited sudden punishment as if he is disobedient. Google looked at him curious.

“Don't you human men always want to? I read that.” he rubbed circles on Jack’s chest. His eyes weren’t angry like they could be often. Usually when Jack asked him to do chores. “i was curious how it feel.” the robot confesses.

“i have never, google im..i never been fucked like that before.” Jack felt suddenly nervous, it isn't as if he never had sex before but he was only a top. “you have to lube me up and prep me.” Jack could see Google work out the information, looking it up in his database.

After 2 seconds he nodded, leaning over, “initiating foreplay.” he kissed Jack’s lips. This small action already made Jack want so much more. His hand shot in Google’s hair, tugging on it. He shot his tongue in the robot's mouth and explored it. His fingers scraped softly over his scalp. Google pulled himself free and gave a wide grin.

He moved his lips towards Jack’s neck sucking hard on the skin leaving a purple spot. Jack tried to keep his mumbles and moans inside for now. He believed he could hear google mutter, “mine.” under his breath.   
“Google. Bed please.” how much he liked having a quick fuck against a desk, it isn’t as comfortable for a long session of making out and fucking. 

Immediately he is picked up and carried over to his own bedroom. The bedsheets feels a lot better against his skin. Google continues to explore Jack’s skin with his mouth. His tongue made contact with jack’s nipple and the green haired man moaned loudly. The robot grinned against the skin, not making a comment but licking it again. Nipping at the sensitive skin of his neck moving to the even more sensitive nipples. Jack can’t even stop moaning and yelling loudly. 

Jack groaned as Google entered him, he knew it was a little bit wrong to be fucked by his own robot but he didn’t care. Nails pierced his skin as Google pounded into him at an almost impossible speed. Humans could never do this and it excited him more.   
It didn’t take long for Jack to feel he was at his high, his legs were trembling. His cock leaking precum already. “Goo..ogle..im..im close..”

Google grinned wide, shifting a bit so he could hit Jack’s prostate. The Irish man couldn’t control himself anymore, he spilled his cum over his stomach with cry. Google slipped out of him, ignoring Jack’s whine at the loss. He kisses his owner on the lips and stroked his hair.

“Google..how..how sofast?” Jack was panting, still seeing stars from what just happened. He could hear Google chuckle softly.

“Speed is key.”


End file.
